Due to busy schedules and time zone differences, it can be difficult for a person to attend a meeting. Participants with large time zone differences may be limited to attending at inconvenient times of day. Some participants may not be able to attend. Although a meeting may be video recorded to allow participants unable to attend to catch up on the discussion at the meeting, reviewing recorded meetings can be tedious and time-consuming and offers no opportunity to interact during the meeting. Generally it is difficult for someone to obtain the benefits of a meeting without actually attending the meeting in real time.